


【魔祖】【双道长】月光如霜 - 原著续写 （七）顺势而为

by YinJ



Category: MODAOZUSHI, shuangdaozhang, 双道长 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinJ/pseuds/YinJ





	【魔祖】【双道长】月光如霜 - 原著续写 （七）顺势而为

“。。。我这可全是看着宋道长的面子上” 魏无羡嬉笑着，跟在宋子琛身后，“师叔他明明还能再喝一坛嘛！宋道长这么放心不下，难道以前师叔发生过什么事？”  
宋子琛正驾着摇摇摆摆的晓星尘往楼梯上走，无心去回答，倒是晓星尘被魏无羡逗得轻笑着说道：“都是好早的事啦。子琛当时也喝多了，醒来见他跪在床前可是把我吓坏了。”  
晓星尘即使是醉了，笑起来也是又柔又甜，明明和魏无羡都聊得开心，两人完全不是一种风格。  
可他这么一说，虽然自己毫无察觉，一行的几人一时之间都静了，齐刷刷地看着宋子琛。

【星尘不好酒。突然这么灌他只怕他伤了身子。】宋子琛面无表情地解释着，眼神依旧望着已经依在自己身上的人。

来到房前，稍微客套寒暄了两句，宋子琛便道了别扶着晓星尘进了房间。  
阿箐想跟进去，却被魏无羡一把拉住。

房内宋子琛小心翼翼扶他到床边坐下，便去为他倒了杯茶水。  
晓星尘捧着茶杯，倒也不急着喝，仔细地端详了起来，好久才说：“子琛刚才说的当真。”  
宋子琛并没反应过来他指的是哪句，晓星尘又继续道：“无羡问你时，为何犹豫？他们看不出，我还是看得懂的。”他有些摇晃地如端酒杯似的举起茶杯一口饮尽，少许茶水从嘴角溢出，滑过他泛着粉光的脖劲，打湿了他的领口。

【句句属实。】  
宋子琛望着眼前水汽朦胧的人儿，若他还活着，耳根一定看着看着就红了。  
虽然表面上面不改色，可邪物终究是邪物。如今他还能像个活人模样靠的不仅是当时薛洋的回魂控尸咒，靠的更是魂魄的执念，而这也意味着会爱的更深，或是恨之入骨，不管哪一边，都会有失去理智的时候。  
想到这里，又想到自己好歹也是道士出身，无比惭愧。

可晓星尘偏偏不给他这反省的机会，把喝空的茶杯摇摇摆摆递到了宋子琛面前，他刚想去接来摆好，却被晓星尘一个反手甩到了床上，胳膊肘抵在了他的脖间。  
两人生前常练武比试，这些本都不足为奇，可在眼下的这个场景实在容易让人想入非非。

“都说了，你瞒我，我可是知道的。” 晓星尘的声音听起来并不生气，反而有点打闹的意思，“所以说。。。”  
还不等他说完，原本就松松垮垮的领口被人一拽，整个人倒在了宋子琛胸前，男人有些冰凉的唇印在了自己微张的唇上。  
晓星尘吓了一跳，睁大了原本迷离的双眼，无意间瞥见那熟悉的不能再熟悉的细长眼睛在自己面前微微睁开，眼中似乎燃着一团火。  
等他再想仔细看看的时候，宋子琛已经放开了他，平躺着把头扭到了一边，胳膊搭在脸上挡住了眼睛。

若是平时，晓星尘定是又羞又怒，昏过去也不是没可能。可现在酒后壮了胆，只是懵懵地伸出细长的手指抚上刚才被吻过的唇瓣，半响才说：“这是做什么？”  
【你不是想知道当时发生了什么。】宋子琛只是动了动唇，并没有去看他。  
“我是问。。为什么要。。”  
【那次我们都醉了。顺势就。。】  
“那今天呢，你明明没有喝酒。” 晓星尘垂下眼，脸颊越发泛红。

够了。  
已经够了。  
宋子琛反身把晓星尘按在身下。床上人细发散落批在肩头，露出了平时被长发挡住的泪痣，模样格外妩媚。  
细碎的吻落在他炙热的脸上，接着到脖颈，到胸口，到腹部，到胯骨，一路解开他有些松散的衣衫。宋子琛的吻和手指带着浅浅凉意，惹得身下的人一阵轻颤。

晓星尘从不知晓这种人间情欲，一时间被挑逗的软了身子瘫在了床上，胯下也愈觉得酸胀，难受的他被逼出了泪，抬头刚想向宋子琛求饶，才发现眼前的人早已变了神态。  
宋子琛的眼睛带着血光，全身上下散发的煞气给人满满的压迫感。若不是晓星尘醉了，第一时间便能察觉出这变化。  
没有意识的凶尸并不会不好对付，强行压制即可，即使对喝醉的晓星尘来说也算不上难事。  
可这是子琛啊。  
晓星尘内心一阵凄凉，或许是因为醉酒，这种悲伤被无限放大，使他内心痛苦不堪。  
他怎么可能对子琛动手。

他索性闭上了眼睛放弃了挣扎，任凭凶尸抚上他半隐半现的长腿，尖锐的指甲时不时在白玉般的肌肤上留下一道血痕。晓星尘又痛又痒紧紧咬着嘴唇，脖颈却更红了。  
都说醉酒后痛楚会麻木，一直到凶尸的尖牙落下他都毫无自觉。一阵钻心的痛由浅至深从大腿的内侧传来，晓星尘一时间弓起了腰，酒醒了一半。  
敏感的地方被残忍对待，疼痛与麻酥的感觉使他浑身颤抖。  
他看见自己的鲜血从宋子琛的嘴角滑落，却看不出凶尸的神情是恼怒还是悲伤。  
“没事的，子琛。已经没事了。” 他伸手抚上宋子琛沾着血迹的脸。大滴大滴的汗珠从晓星尘额间滑落，颤抖的声音里却充满了宠溺。“不疼的。你伤不到我。”

听到晓星尘的声音，宋子琛的表情平静了许多，眼里的血光也淡了些，显得有些茫然。  
宋子琛放开他沾着血迹的长腿，一把将人抱入了怀里，紧的晓星尘都要喘不上气。  
两人的身体仅隔着宋子琛的道袍紧紧相依，晓星尘感到自己的心跳的厉害，血气似乎都在向下聚集，尤其是下身被宋子琛坚硬的地方顶的又痒又疼。  
“子琛？宋岚。”他酥着声音在他耳边唤他。”若是想要这幅身子，拿去便是。这本也是你给我的。”

修仙之人多数都格外禁欲。更何况晓星尘原是抱山门下弟子，人的七情六欲自幼起便统统割舍了。  
他并不知共赴巫山到底该怎么做，更何况他和宋子琛都是男人。但在他意识里这一定是件令人舒服的事。  
可此时此刻，晓星尘却感觉自己的身体似乎被撕裂了一般。  
宋子琛又硬又粗壮的家伙顶的他气血统统涌到了头顶，整个人有些喘不过气。  
凶尸的皮肉筋骨本来就比活人坚硬一些，而男人的双手紧紧钳住了那双长腿的根处，留下了泛红的印子。

晓星尘大口呼着气，脖颈像天鹅般雪白修长。他一只手死死地抓着布衾，一只手抵上宋子琛的胯，不让他撞的太深。  
宋子琛的眼中依然飘着血光，弯下身将两人的额头抵在了一起。晓星尘抬起眼，却被眼前的目光给震住了。那是男人充满欲望的目光。  
他从来没见过如此的宋子琛，感觉下一秒就要将他吃干抹尽似的。  
想到这里，晓星尘突然觉得小腹一紧，肉壁也随之收缩，勾勒出了里面异物的形状。这一变化，倒是让宋子琛触到深处的软肉，反而惹的晓星尘不由自主发出了一声软腻的轻喘，细腿也缠上了对方的腰身。

接下来的抽插真真切切让晓星尘感受到了什么是欲仙欲死。他第一次觉得自己的身体如此陌生。  
快感一波未平 一波又起，缠住宋子琛的双腿不住地颤抖，自己的小腹上布满了自己的浊液，随着一次又一次而越见清澈。  
和宋子琛交合的地方则水光潋滟，刚才疼痛的感觉就如同假象一般。  
晓星尘这时候酒早就醒了，可脑袋里却如同浆糊似的。他狠狠咬着自己的食指指节才忍住声音，生理的泪水从眼角划过，很快整个人便失去了意识。。。


End file.
